


Birthday

by peevee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Anthea' has the perfect present for Mr Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter PWP, for [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=116229015#t116229015) meme prompt.
> 
> Basically, uhhh, self-insert much?

Anthea is spread on the bed, nude. She is propped against the headboard on top of the duck-egg blue sheets, and the golden skin of her thighs is prickled with goosebumps. She parts her legs slowly, teasingly. Her skin tingles with low burning arousal, nipples aching and pink.

"First, I'll drop to my knees in front of you." Her voice is low, husky. "You like standing there fully clothed as I sit beneath you; desperate, needy.'"

She closes her eyes, mouth dropping open slightly as her left hand drags over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and up over her stomach. It feels completely decadent.

"I'll press my mouth against you and feel you harden under my lips, wetting the fabric with little licks of my tongue, breathing hot against you. God I love feeling you get hard."

Her breath hitches on a tiny moan, fingers darting closer, closer. She moves her other hand to play gently with one of her stiff-peaked nipples and gasps. 

"I'll pull your lovely cock out and touch my tongue to it. I'll push softly into the slit, just tasting, flicking hot and wet against you. You taste so delicious, darling.

"Then I'll suck you ever so gently. You're a gentlemen, you won't try to force me, to fuck my mouth. I want you to, though. Oh, you know I want you to. I want to choke on your delicious cock."

She brings her knees up and lets her thighs fall completely open, sliding two fingers easily in to the knuckle. She's ridiculously wet, and it drips slickly over her knuckles and down onto the bed. Her other hand twists at her nipple then comes down to rub in tiny slippery little pushes at her clit. She arches into her own touch, gasping. 

"I'll take you into my mouth in one sweet slide, right down to the hilt, and then i'll wait. You know what I want. I want you to fuck my mouth; oh, it makes me so wet, the feeling of your cock pushing into me, hitting the back of my throat."

Her fingers push sloppily inwards, she circles her hips, panting and swallowing thickly.

"You'll start so-- _oh_ \--so slowly, pushing in and out a little. I can take it. By the end you'll be holding me still, oh, and fucking me so hard. Using me."

The finger on her clit moves faster, flicking and circling, hand tensing up as she begins to shiver with effort and arousal. God, she's so close.

"I want--want to feel your cock pulsing, come spilling down my throat. _Ah_ , I love the feeling of you, hot and, oh fuck, _delicious_ , twitching and--oh--jerking against my tongue."

She comes with a long, shuddering groan, clenching and fluttering around her fingers, keeping one finger ghosting gently over her clit and drawing out her orgasm until she's shaking with it. 

"Oh God, Jesus fuck." She slides her fingers gently out, drawing them up and sucking them into her mouth with a little hum of pleasure. Aftershocks make her twitch and squirm a little on the sheets.

She lies stretched out on the bed, panting and swallowing dryly, hands resting on her sensitive skin. After a minute or so, she unfolds gracefully off the bed to pad across the room, winking flirtatiously at the lens and turning the camera off with a _click_.

_Happy Birthday, Mr. Holmes._


End file.
